Please help me…
by Melissa lynn milovsky
Summary: A scared broken girl found in the wood how is she and how is she important to Edward. Bella's and Edwards point of view.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I try another story… Please help me…

I do not own any thing just the plot.

Chapter 1

I am so cold I hurt all over where am I and why am I alone in the woods. How am I and how I got there. What is that noise its coming from somewhere in the tree. Hello is there anyone out there can someone please help me I yelled. The rustling came closer and in to view came a large dog and bronzed hair god. Seth what you find boy you find your brother… oh you're not Jake. What's your name do you need help? Are you ok? Here take my jacket your shaking I just have to find my dog and I will take you to get help my dad is a doctor. Hi I don't know how I am how I got here wow what the hake was that. That would be Jake he is a very big dog and I think he caught an animal. Jake lets go we have to help this lady. Are you ok to sand or do you need help. I tried to stand and fell down by the why my name is Edward and I am going to get you help beautiful. He bent down and picked me up and carried throw the woods with Jake and Seth following us. He passed me in the car running around the front of their car getting in and sitting down. Putting the key in the engine and it started he pulled out square box and started to talk in it. Dad I found a girl severely hurt and no memory of whom she is yes I am bringing her in. I found her in the woods when I took the dogs for a walk. I think that she has lost a lot of blood. Well I think that you might know who she is. Well you have been here longer then me and I just got back from collage and don't know many people. Well I will see you when you get there you might want to call Chief Swan. Chief Swan that sounded familiar I wonder how he was and why I knew the name. We pulled up to the hospital and a blond man was standing out there waiting. Edward what do have here o my god Bella is that you. Who are you and who is Bella. Am I Bella do you know me? Yea dad you know her. Yes and you met her years ago and then she went missing about four years ago Edward that's Chief Swan daughter Bella Swan. You are going to have to tell the chief. He will be here soon and he going to need a friend. So go wail I take a look at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Help Me Chapter 2**

**I am not the creator the author owns it I just own the plot. So thank you!**

**Edwards's pov (about 4 yrs.' ago) **

** It was sunny and everything was green I had just started my freshman year of collage at Forks ****University with my best friend Bella Swan. Are parents are best friends and now we were in collage. We were together with my breakups hers and her parents' divorce. I don't know when I fell in love with her it just snuck up on me. But she was seeing this guy named James I don't know what I don't know but he just hits me wrong. She told me that she wanted to breakup with him but she was scared of him. So I was coming to her apartment to help her break away from him. When I got there her door was wide open and there was a broken vase on the floor and more havoc around the apartment. There also was a lot of blood and no Bella where she was and what happened to her. I reached in my pocket and took out my phone and called Bella's father Chief Swan. **

**(2 weeks later)**

** They came and took Bella's apartment apart. Tested the blood and look for finger prints. I didn't know James last name or where he lived. They said it was Bella's blood and if she lost this much blood she was most likely dead. But they didn't find her body.**

**(Present)**

** How did Bella get here where was she all this time. I guess I would have to wait until she got her memory back and I was going to help her do just that. Waiting for Chief Swan to get here and thinking about what I was going to tell him. Hey Edward I heard you found a girl in the woods and I might be able to tell you how it is. So where is she? Well here's the thing Charlie dad knows how it is. It's some you will want to meet dads still checking her over and she has no memory of how she is or how she got there it's going to take some time. Edward how is it and why am I going to want to meet her. Charlie its… "Good Charlie you're here there's someone I would like you to meet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please help me…**

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own the character in this story only the plot.**

**Bella's pov**

** Bella is that really you I missed you so much baby girl said the guy with the dark hair and mustache. He looked like someone I knew awhile ago but I could not place it. I think I know him are you my new owner do I know you? "No sweat girl you are my daughter I love you and no own owns you. You own yourself. How told you they owned you Bella? Is my name Bella? Everyone keeps calling me Bella. I don't know how told me that I was owned. I can't remember I think I know you I like you. Can you tell me more about myself? Yes Bella I will and so will ****Carlisle, Esme, and even Edward. o and lets not forget Alice, and Emmitt. We have been looking for you for a long time. Edward knows me? Ha yea you to have known each other for a long time since diapers. One of us will be with you at all times Bella no one will hurt you or get you here. "Charlie can I speak to you a minute?" You're not going to leave me are you I'm scared! I will be right back I am not going anywhere Edward will sit with you. Ok come back soon. Hi Edward how are you? Tell me something you remember about me…**

**Charlie's pov (to warn you that this is the extent of Bella's injuries if you don't want to know please skip it.)**

**Carlisle can you tell me what is wrong with my baby girl. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She has a lot of cut, lacerations, bruises, burns, and I had Dr. Mason come in to do a rape kit and Finnish the exsame because when I go close to take her heart beat she started to shake and cry. Charlie Elizabeth said that she has tearing everywhere so badly damage she might never be able to have kids. We did get the rape kit to the lab. She was able to pull seaman of the underwear she has on and in the vaginal lining some skin cells in her anal area. O my god Carlisle what happened to my baby girl. When we get back the results hopefully he is in the system and we can take him down. Do you think that she should talk to rose? I think that would be a good idea I will call her and the rest of the family to let them know what going on to not pressure her. "Don't touch me you're not my owner he will beat me if you touch me!" Edward what are you doing? I was just trying to help her to the bathroom I am so sorry Bella a didn't know.**

**Bella's pov**

**Why was this boy crying men were not allowed I hope he won't get in trouble for crying? I am sorry I might have gotten him into trouble and making him cry I did not mean to but he will hurt me if another man touches me. Maybe Dr. Mason can help me to go to the bath room. Edward can I talk to you your mom is here she can take Bella to the bathroom. Hi Bella I am Esme Carlisle's wife and Edward and Alice mom I will help you to the bathroom ok. I liked this woman she was so nice. How is Alice by the way? Charlie machined her too. She is Edward sister she will be home tomorrow she will be glad you are home. Charlie also machined Emmitt how is he? I am your brother Bella said the big guy by the door he was crying to why am I making them cry. I am tired I think that I want to take a rest. So everyone but Esme and Charlie leave the room so I can sleep. I feel safe with them here I can have a sleep without fear tonight.**

**(So how do you think did this to Bella where has she been and how will she take Alice?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Please help me… Chapter 4

I don't own the Twilight saga…

I thought that I would give you some of Dr. Mason pov. This will get her thought and find out how close she really is.

Dr. Mason Pov…

This is the second time I have seen this much abuse.

The same initials where burned and caves into my own adoptive daughter Victoria.

Her stomach and rear looked like it was used for an ashtray.

The J.B branded on her one hip and carved into her breast.

She had lacerations on her legs and arms. Bruises on her thighs rear and the lumps on head and I know how did it but I thought that he disappeared a long time ago.

It was Victoria's father I had found her about six years ago on the side of the road in Port Angles.

She reacted just like Bella did when she came in it made me so scared for both girls.

They had been throw so much and they needed so much my Charlie wants Rose to talk to her but I think that it is time that the girls that would now be sister to talk and help each other with the help from there brother's wife.

Rose had gone throw this with Royce King and his friends.

Now I had to tell my husband Victoria's story that when we whet to arrest him he was gone he probably when he grabbed Bella.

I also had to get a restraining order in place for Victoria and Bella because this time I planned on stopping James Blinker but I would need all the help I could get.

I Elizabeth Mason Swan would protect my girls with my life.

So I was on my way home to speak to Victoria and bring her into the hospital to meet Bella.

Bella's Pov… (about a week later)

My dad was now married to my doctor and I now had a sister well make that two.

My memories of my childhood where starting to come back.

I know that from talking to Victoria had it worse than me she remembers everything and she took it for years.

We spoke for hours her, me and Rose.

Alice was upset that I could not remember her she said that we were best friends. I also met her husband Jasper Hale how also happened to be Roses brother.

Surprisingly he was one of the first of the males that I felt calm with.

I felt bad because my brother and dad and Edward could still not get close to me.

I was also grieving I was told that Renee and Phil were killed by a drunk driver.

Today they were releasing me from my hospital and I know that I was staying with my dad and my new family.

I had this dream last night I think that it was from when I was from when taken.

Just flashes but it was scary and I could not wait to tell Rose when I would see her tonight when I got home.

Home I could not believe it I was finally going home with a family I felt comfortable with.

(Next Bellas talk with Rose and more Memories and should Bella Have Meet Bella Before when James started to date her?) You tell me


	5. Chapter 5

Please Help Me… Chapter 5

Thank you for reading.

I am really enjoying writing this story.

Abuse is one of the hardest things a person has to go throw.

It is something a person fight hard to forget.

But it is always there in the back of your mind and the flashes are the worst.

I am coming from a little of Victoria's Point but mine was not from my father or a father of any kind.

So here we go. I don't own Twilight saga but I do own myself and if you are someone you know are being abused talk to someone let someone know and listen just listen. It does help really it does.

Also remember No Means No… and if someone attacks you and you are a woman

Grab Twist Pull Then Run!

Emmitt's Pov…

When Charlie and Elizabeth told me about this James.

I wish I had been there when Bella was dating this him I would have helped her leave him.

My dad and Edward where so broken when she disappeared.

In a way Edward still is a broken sole me and Alice and are better halves tried to help him. Rose has helped Bella so much her and her brother.

Today Rose and Jasper was picking up Bella and bringing her home.

She will be home soon…

Charlie's Pov…

When Elizabeth told me about James and what he did to my girls.

He better hope that I and Emmitt better not catch him first because he will be a dead man.

I am going to take my girls to the shooting range to learn how to shoot and protect themselves and rose is going to take them to a self-defenses class.

He won't know what hit him!

Bella's Pov…

When Rose and Jasper got here I asked Jasper if I could speak to Rose alone Be for we went home. So when he stepped out of the room with my bags I sat down and told Rose "I think that I am starting to remember when I was taken. I remember waiting for Edward and there was knock on the door and I ran to the door thinking it was Edward I was so happy I didn't check to see how it was. It wasn't him It was James he was early and when my smile dropped he came at me grabbed me by the throat slammed me against the wall told me slut how the hell are you waiting for. Because it surely wasn't telling by your smile you never smile like hat for me. In fact you frown. I came early to make sure you weren't dressed like the slut that you are when we meet your friend. Now get in that room and strip and be on your knees or I will take my belt off. No James you should Leave Edward will be here any minute and we are thru! He punched me in the face and kept punching me . yelling you will not speak to me like that I am a man and we are not over in till I say we are. Pulling me by the hair he dragged me in the room by my head throw me on the floor kicked me in the side and kept kicking in till I blacked out. Then I was tied to my bed and he had scissors a lighter he was carving his initials in her breast. Now no one will want you they will know you are mine. He tied handkerchief around my mouth and hands and feet picked me up and throw me in the back of a cargo van. Know we are going on a trip and you are my new bitch now that I got rid of my old one. I killed her and I will kill Edward and your family if you get out of line. You know I will do it too because I did it to Victoria. (End memory) Wow Bella you know that's not true because Victoria is alive. We are in the works to get you in the works to protect your selves. All of us girls are going to self-defense classes and your dad and Emmitt are taking us to the shooting range. Now let's get you home every one misses and we don't want them to worry. I think that we should tell Edward, Charlie, Emmitt, and everyone else. The more they know the more we can help and it is good therapy to talk about it. Do you think it is time to talk about it you know everyone loves you right? We love you Bella let begin the healing are you ready? Let's hear it Bella are you ready! Yes's I am ready to heal! I am ready to love and to be loved! I am finally read let everyone in! I am ready to be free! Let's go home Bella!

So I went to fined Carlisle and tell him thanks and take the first step I was going to give the man how I thought of as a father a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Please Help Me... Chapter 6

The Self Defense Class

I don't own the Twilight Saga wish I did but I do own my own my own self-defense. I wish that when I was six that I could know what I know now. I got this self-defense info from this web site so check it out if you have a chance. I will do one step at a time this will be in Bella's point of view. Each step is a class.

Hello girls My Name is Sargent Tanya Denali and this is my sister Kate Denali for my first lessen so let me explain how it work I will explain each one of the self-defense skills and individual techniques. Then how to safely learn the motor movement. What you can expect when you're using your skill. Then how to use the props you can find around your home to help lock the physical skills in your motor memory.

**(WARNING! You can seriously injure someone with any of the following self-defense moves. Follow the suggested training guidelines to safely learn all the physical skills. Remember, always avoid physical confrontations whenever possible, and use only enough reasonable force to remove yourself from a dangerous life-threatening situation. Let's begin.)**

Just remember one physical skill can make the critical difference in women's self-defense approximately 80% of attempted rape cases, girls with any self-defense training avoided sexual contact.

First step you are going to learn is Ear Slap It is a surprisingly simple move that can devastate an attacker.

You are being grabbed from the front standing, or from someone seated next to you and they are heavier or stronger and you feel threatened and you want to get away. You need an attack that can generate enough pain to allow you an opportunity to get away safely. An Ear Slap Strike can be used while standing seated in a car, or executed with your back to the ground. With a little practice, you will be able to strike a target in less than half a second!

First step The primary area is ear and around the ear**.** Your hand can either be flat or slightly cupped, as if placing your hand on top of volleyball. Even a poorly executed Ear Slap Strike will be effective in this general area. A strike to the jaw or neck area can get good results. If the jaw is opened while being struck it is possible to unhinge or break it. This technique in basic self-defense is a good skill against a larger or taller assailant.

Second Step Move into the attacker while using the trunk of your body to twist in a circular motion to generate more slapping power. Do not drop your hand back to make a big circular swing at the ear. This will slow the delivery of the strike and telegraph your intentions to the attacker.

Third step Remember to keep your arm muscles relaxed throughout the delivery of the strike until just before you hit the target. Your arm muscles only tense up a moment before you strike the ear. Having your hands close together forces you to use the motion you generated from the trunk of your body to whip the hand over for a loud slap.

The head will move in the direction of the slap, and the arm and hand on the side of the ear being struck will move to cover and protect injured area.

It is time to leave the scene, or if the situation warrants, to follow up with another strike or other techniques of basic self-defense.

But, before I get ahead of myself, let me show you how to practice this skill safely in the comfort of your own home without the need of a personal self-defense instructor or coach with the you. Ok let's practice.

About an hour later…

Ok ladies it was nice meeting you and next time we will be learning Knee Kick Training.

I felt better after class and it has been better letting everyone in. me and Edward and me have grown closer and he has been so patient I mean we talk and I am ready to let him hold my hand to day we are going for a walk on the beach. Alice and Jasper are coming with us Because I am ready for him to hold my hand not be alone with him. Tomorrow Emmitt and dad was taking us to the shooting range.


	7. chapter 7

Please Help me…

Chapter 7

You know I don't own twilight or the characters I wish I did. But I do love my self my family. It took me a very long time to get my abuses. I love being able to have my family there for me. My real Family Being in and out of foster care and all the physical, mental and sexual abuse is the worse. But I am a survivor and I live with my real mom. She means the world to me she is the one person I could go to about anything. My daughter is my light without her I would die she fits the meaning of her name she is my complete blessing. So let's begin I am going to start with the first walk on the beach in six years. (P.s. Bella does remember that she loved him more than a friend she is just sacred of getting hurt. Abuse does that to you.)

Bella's Pov…

Rose told me tonight before dinner to go with my gut. To trust in myself and I am worth it that Edward loved me and would and could wait for me to return it forever. Alice and Jasper got a call form there sitter Roseabella was sick so they had to go home. I told them not to worry to go take care of my niece she is what matters the most. She needed her parents more then me. I hugged them both surprising Alice and whispered in her ear I am ready to live and to be loved_, Now Go Take Care Of Your Daughter GO! _They left I Turned to Edward smiling and told him I was ready for are walk. He said it ok if you want to go another day? I had to smile because that was so like him always putting me first. No Edward I am so ready for this walk I am ready to heal to let you in to love you again. You are the one person how I need right now. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the Volvo to go to first beach for are walk.

Edwards Pov (because I think that we haven't heard from him in a while thought it was time)...

Bella has come a long way Rosa had told me to give her time. I have and she has blossomed and was starting to become the girl/woman I once knew. When she asked me last week to go to dinner and a walk on first beach with her Alice and Jasper I jumped at a chance to spend time with her even if I had to share her. When the sitter called and they had to go be with my niece I was upset the date had to end. She throw me for a lope when she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car saying she was ready to heal. She held my hand all the way to first beach it felt so good I didn't know that holding hand would be this good feeling. We go there and walked and talked about how she was doing what she was remembering. She told me about that day about how she felt about me and how she wanted to have that feeling. I told her I could wait in till she was ready to be that way again and that I wanted to take her to my parents ranch to ride like we used to when we were younger. She said that she would love that that horses were good therapy I set up the next date to be after her self defenses class tomorrow. It was starting to get dark I told her I had a great time that we should head home so she didn't get to spook. Still holding hands we walked to the car to head home all the way home she held my hand. I walked her to the door opened the door for her holding her hand I pulled out my side arm and sweeped the inside of the house told her good night. She walked me to the door and leaned forward and kissed me goodnight. I felt my hart kick into high gear she blussed and said that she was sorry. It took me a minute for my brain to chatch up I told her she had nothing to be sorry for it supprized me that all and that it was welcomed. I tolded her anytime you whant to kiss me , hug me, or hold my hand to just do it. I left her feeling that I would have liked to freeze time to catcher that moment. I knew right then that she was and had always been my whole life and I would wait forever for her and she had just given me forever.

Bellas POV…

Did I just do that did I just kiss my Edward. I thought that he was going to reject me to punish me but he just smiled and told me not to be sorry that I did nothing wrong that I did everything right. It felt so right I was glad I did it and for once I when to bed and I was not scared I could not wait for are next date. The next day I could not wait to go to class so I could get done to spend time with Edward. Today we were going to learn Knee Kick Training. Tanya stood in front of the room to give the instructions. Ok class this is so you to learn all the close quarter secrets surrounding this powerful basic self-defense move (the Ultimate Knee Kick Essentials). Here are the steps you must follow…

Begin by standing in a relaxed Ready Stance position with your feet staggered. Your feet should be shoulder width apart, and one foot should be approximately the length of your food behind the other. The foot you will kick with will be the foot that is behind; the other leg is called the support leg. Remember to keep the knees slightly bent with the foot flat on the ground. Extend both hands out in front of you, one hand over the other, about waist high. Your hands will be the target, so have them extended out away from your body about 10 or 12 inches.

Ok class lets Practice the knee kick by striking your hand. Switch legs so you get a feel for either side. For rapid knee strikes to the hands, be sure to push down slightly with your hands as the knee makes contact. This should give you a sense of how powerful your legs are as self-defense weapons. It is important to keep the large muscles of the leg relaxed until just before striking the target area. This will increase the speed of the technique. The support leg should have the foot firmly planted flat on the ground with the knee slightly bent for maximum balance and to transfer power to the target area. Practice your knee kicks in the type of clothing you would normally wear. This is so you can learn what restrictions may cause limitations in your range of motion. Wear comfortable flat shoes to begin learning this skill.

Your legs are several times stronger than your upper body, so practice this self-defense move until you feel confident in your ability to strike with your knees. knee kick exercise, women's basic self-defense moves, ultimate knee kick, Bruce lee style kick. The target area is the groin.

Kick through the target and not to the target. Imagine, for example, that your target is not the groin area but the top of the head!

Use your hands to grab the attacker and pull into him for more impact to this self-defense move.

The illustrations demonstrate this important action. Don't kick your attacker once. Continue kicking into the target area as hard as you can until you get free!

Important Safety Information

Note the response from this example of the knee kick demonstration: for every action there is a reaction... and a knee kick to the groin area is no exception. It is vitally important, in women's self defense, that you understand the typical response to this attack to avoid getting hurt yourself.

A properly placed knee into the groin area will create enough pain for the offender to immediately bend forward with his head while the body falls forward at the waist to a crouched position. This reaction by the offender is to lessen the pain and protect the impacted area.

Keep yourself off slightly to the side to avoid getting hit by the attacker's head as he bends forward. Understanding how someone will respond to a strike will help you put more than one self-defense move together for better results. Ok class that is enough for today get washed up and head home next class we will be learning PalmHeel Strike. Have a nice weekend class Bella you did a good job today you're getting stronger it good to see. I headed for the showers and could not wait to see Edward in an hour.


	8. aurthurs note

Authors note…

I am sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I have been at a road block. I have so many ideas running around my head it litters hurts. Sorry again will post soon maybe tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8

Please Help Me…

Chapter 8

I don't own twilight or the characters. I just wanted to you to know the song that was on my mind for the last chapter **Lady Antebellum - Just A Kiss **

Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright

Ooooh, let's do this right,  
Just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight

Bella Pov…

I was ready to go thirty minutes before Edward was going to pick me up. I remember that Charlie bought me two horses when I was little. I remember me and Edward used to ride them all the time in till we went into collage. Blue was the one that Edward used to ride. He was a rare horse in fact of his coloring both horses where. Because he was black and had blond mane beautiful horse and mine is a pure white horse. My horses name was Angel and in a way I hoped she was just that. I mean I was falling back in love with my Edward. I was glad that we were going to the ranch. It was the only place that James new nothing about and for that I was thankful for. "Bella are you ready to go love?" Yea Edward I am ready let's get going. He grabbed my hand and my bags and we walked to the car. He helped me in and when to the truck to put my bags in the trucks and got into the car. Started the car and I had to laugh at the irony of the song that was playing and how it fit me right now.

**Survivor Artist: Destiny's Child**

Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

Thought I couldn't breathe without  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon be here

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines  
('m better than that)  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

(Beyonce)  
Oh (oh) oh (oh)...

After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

Bella's pov (continued):

I and Edward started to sing along with it laughing. I was so happy felt so free we stopped at a stop sign and I leaned over and kissed Edward tracing along his bottom lip I was demanding entrance and he opened up. Are tongues danced together in till horn blared letting us know that the light turned green I had to laugh we both not exspecting that to happen. Edward put the car in drive and the song that was on made me laugh This** Kiss Lyrics** by Faith Hill…

This Kiss

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss, unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss, unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin', yeah

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin', yeah

Edward you got to be kidding me is to day the day for songs that fit us. You know I have to agree with you and you know what you surprised the hell out of me. What was that not that I am complaining. I have to say that I enjoyed that very much. You know what Edward it felt right and I never felt this good and I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. The next song made me think of us I loved it. I could not wait for the weekend to begin.

**Where Your Road Leads - Trisha Yearwood & Garth Brooks**

I believe in miracles  
I believe in signs  
And I believe that mountains move  
One prayer at a time  
If I could be an angel  
I'd make your ev'ry wish come true  
But I am only human  
Just a woman lovin' you

(Chorus 1:)  
Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
Then you can follow me

Someday, we'll look back and see  
Our footprints in the sand  
Sometimes, you would carry me  
And sometimes you'd be in my hands  
If we can love forever  
That won't be long enough for me  
I wanna hold you tender  
Be your shelter, all you need

(Repeat chorus 1)

(Bridge:)  
Oh...we can be each other's guiding light  
Through this long and winding life

(Chorus 2:)  
Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
When you've lost sight of your dreams  
Then you can follow me


End file.
